


Hannibal Wong

by BlakRabbit



Series: Banana Fish: Arcade Edition [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Period blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 01:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: Why can't Shorter let you use the restroom in peace?





	Hannibal Wong

*Disclaimer: Contains blood*

So far being at the arcade has been really fun for you; you get to hang out with Shorter which you've been wanting to do for quite a while, and he managed to get you the cute monkey plushie you were eyeing in the crane game. During your casual talk with Shorter you excuse yourself to the public restroom. You pick a stall and after a few minutes you hear loud footsteps coming into the restroom; you ignore them and proceed to do your business until the shadow of the person stops under your stall. You hear a knock; you freak out a little and say "It's occupied."

The shadow moves and you see Shorter's head peek from under the stall, "I know."

You try to not scream and be noticed but can't help be a tad irate, "Shorter, what the fuck are you doing here!?"

"This...isn't the guy's restroom?"

"No!"

"Oh...can I come in anyway? Let me in before anyone sees me."

You sure as hell didn't want any other women to be freaked out by Shorter so you open the stall and let him in; now it's cramped with both him and you in the stall. You were done using the restroom, and you stand up to notice how close you and shorter really are. His natural smell is making you reminisce about the last time you were intimate with him and you instinctively pull him towards you as you get lost in his presence. He notices your aroused state, lifts your chin up to make eye contact with him, and he whispers, "Hey...you remember last time we were together?"

"Yeah...we were pretty hot n' heavy. It felt like so long ago."

"Wanna finish where we left off? You already have your pants down." Shorter comes in closer and kisses you lightly on your lips, and gently caresses your hips as he slowly reaches down to slip into your panties. You stop him saying, "...but I'm on my period."

"You're still my girl regardless. Blood doesn't scare me."

Surprised you say, "It's like that?"

"It's like that."

You let him know to continue by kissing him passionately and undoing his belt. Shorter puts a foot on your pants and panties so you can slip your feet away from them for better movement as you spread your legs wider for him. Out of respect he takes off his sunglasses; as you both lock eyes you share a smile and a chuckle knowing the adrenaline is sending you to that familiar yet dangerous place in your mind and Shorter knows it.

Shorter whispers in your ear, "You know what I want, Babe?"

You whisper back, "What do you want?"

"I wanna fuck you right here, right now. What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me right here, right now."

"Yeah?"

"Uh Huh."

"Turn around."

With no hesitation you turn your back to him making yourself completely vulnerable to him. With his fingernails he runs his fingers on your bare ass as they graze your sensitive skin. You get chills down your spine just barely feeling Shorter's touch until you feel his eager member against your sweet spot waiting to fill you with every inch. Before he enters you Shorter teases your clit while slowly thrusting the tip of his cock into and out of you. Every push and pull is felt inside of you while the blood drips between your legs. The teasing gets to be annoying and you're wanting more than just his tip; you try to reach for his shirt from behind you but couldn't grab it. He notices you, takes your wrist, and pulls you onto him. The sudden penetration catches you by surprise as you gasp for air trying not to make noise.

"Hehehe That gets me every time," Shorter coos in a whispered voice.

He starts to thrust at a steady speed and you both sigh out of relief. The world fell away; it was just you and Shorter enjoying your time with each other. Then, you hear voices as some women had walked into the restroom. Your heart had jumped wanting to stop everything completely, but Shorter was in control. He stops thrusting to let you stand upright, and you turn around to face him again.

"This is when the fun really starts, huh, Babe?" Shorter says with an evil grin.

"Why did you stop?"

"To change positions. I wanna see your face when I'm fuckin' you."

You like his idea and reply, "I'm down for that."

"Oh, I'm 'down' for that, too", he says with a low voice, "Kiss me before I go."

You say in shock, "Where are you going?"

"Down... on you."

"Oh shit."

What he said was unexpected, but you were in an explorative mood as you noticed something interesting about Shorter when you kissed him earlier. To confirm your thoughts you kiss him once more caressing his tongue with yours. Now you know what you thought was certain.

As he goes down on you his firm tongue hits every one of your sensitive areas; when he uses his tongue piercing on your clit you could hardly contain your pleasure as you grab a fistful of his soft mohawk wanting more. The traffic of the restroom picked up some as you hear the voices undulate in volume overpowering whatever sounds you and Shorter made. His impressive technique with his new tongue piercing is making you weak in the knees; you put your free hand up against the door for support. Shorter presses his tongue harder and faster against your clit eventually getting you to climax. Your orgasm made you say , "Aww fuck!" which would have been fine if it weren't for the women that heard it.

The worried women knocked on the restroom stall asking if you were alright. With a strained voice you tell them you were fine, and they proceed to leave continuing their conversation. It seemed that the waves of traffic had finally died down as the restroom fell silent again. As you try to catch your breath Shorter stands back upright with his mouth covered in your period blood; imitating Dr. Hannibal Lecter he says...

"Hello, Clarice..."

Unimpressed you put your hand to your face and say, "Shorter!"

"What? I've always wanted to do that joke!"

"Jesus...Get out of here and wash your face before anyone sees you!"

"You can't tell me that was a bad joke. That was comedy gold...more than gold...platinum! Give me a clap or somethin'!"

Still unimpressed with his joke you give him one clap. He answers, "That hurt, Babe."

"Get outta here!"

"Alright, alright, I'm goin'!"

When Shorter finally leaves the stall you can hear him turning on a faucet; when you were putting your panties and pants back on you go through your purse to get a pantyliner but realize you didn't put one in your purse. You groan in disappointment and as you were finishing up you hear a loud bang then a sound as if things had fallen somewhere; worried you whisper Shorter's name to see if it was him and there was no answer. Suddenly, Shorter's hand appears from under the stall with a pantyliner and a tampon for you. You smile at your considerate gangster boyfriend and say, "Thank you."

"Love you, Babe!" Shorter then leaves the restroom without a trace.

When you come from the stall the first thing you see was the women's sanitary dispenser broken into and the pile of pantyliners and tampons on the floor. You hurry to wash your hands and walk out of the restroom to not get caught.

_____

[Epilogue]

Later that day, Shorter had something on his mind during your time in the restroom...

"Legit question, Babe."

"Yeah?"

"Like, does it stop bleeding when you sleep? Or is it like the leaky faucet at the house and it just makes dripping noises all day?"


End file.
